Forbidden Love
by Maaby Chaan
Summary: Bellatrix just escaped from Azkaban, and ends up at her sister's house... she met Lucius, and his son, Draco, who she falls in love, but they cannot live this love, because they are blood relatives! Discover how this ends ... Draco / Bellatrix
1. Prologue

The thin, pale figure in the Malfoy manor's living room was soaked and shivering.

Narcissa awoke to the sound of the window being open carefully.

She put a dark green robe and walked into the room, she saw the picture flickers.

"Bella," she asked, the figure turned suddenly and started walking up steps unstable Narcissa.

The person in front did not seem to her sister, Bellatrix had always been thin, but in a healthy way, the woman in front of her seemed to have no flesh, just skin and bones, and hair, before silky and soft, falling in long waves and Bright was a grayish tone, half were black and opaque, dull and matted.

His features were prominent and round and purple circles around the black eyes were wide and sickly.

Bella sobbed and fell to his knees on the carpet.

"Bellatrix" Narcissa ran to meet her sister weakened and held her bony shoulders.

"Ci-ss - Cissy?" The words came out hoarse and out of tune, as Bellatrix did not use the voice for years.

"Okay Bella ... okay ... I'm here ... "she hugged her sister lightly, fearing his reaction.

"I'll get Lucio ..." Narcissa got up and was walking away, but the bony hand of Bellatrix grabbed her wrist, Bellatrix's eyes filled with tears, she had a childlike expression, like a child who is afraid of being alone.

"Mom? What's going on down there? "Draco's sleepy voice purred at the top of the ladder.

"Draco! Son! I need help! "Narcissa shouted, in a couple of seconds, Draco was at the foot of the stairs.

"Mom? Are you okay? "He asked, worried.

"Yes dear ... but I need to take this girl upstairs, can be in the room and breakfast ... "Narcissa's voice was shaky.

Draco studied how slim the arms of his mother.

"Draco ... please ... she needs cares!"Narcissa begged.

He reached down and grabbed Bellatrix arms with ease.

"L-Lucius?" She pronounced the name with difficulty.

"No...I 'm Draco ... "the boy replied.

"Dr-Draco? M-My ... nephew ... "the words came with difficulty, she tried to breathe, but was unsuccessful, a wave of cough made her body shake in the arms of Draco ...

"Mom?" Draco did not understand why the girl called him "nephew".

"I'll explain later, now go son ... wake up and tell his father that Bellatrix is back. "She instructed the blond boy.

Draco carefully placed the woman in bed ... She looked so scared...

"You need not fear ... we will not hurt you ..."These words came from Draco's mouth without thinking, and he was stroking her shoulder.

She let out a heavy sigh.

"Draco! You can go ... I'll take care of it, tell your father. "Narcissa instructed.

"Dad! dad! "Draco entered the bedroom and shook his father.

"What is Draco?" He asked sleepily.

"Mom called to say that Bellatrix is here ..." Draco assumed that this was the name of the girl scared.

Lucius's eyes widened and he jumped out of bed.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"In the guest's room." Draco said.

"Lucius and Draco entered cautiously, Draco noticed that the woman's torn clothes were replaced by a black silk nightgown, and she seemed less dirty, and a little flushed, actually blushing too.

"Lucius ..." Narcissa whimpered.

"Cissy ... she's okay? Lucius said.

"She is getting a fever, and she has deep cuts around the entire body ... I. ... I'm afraid Lucio! "Narcissa threw herself into her husband's arms and began to cry.

"I do not want to lose my sister!" She whimpered against Lucius' shoulder.

"Alright Cissy ... amm ... Draco, why don't you stay with her while I try to calm you mother? Keep an eye on Bellatrix ok? Do not let her get up. "Lucio said he dragged Narcissa, still wrapped in his arms, to the kitchen.

Draco sat in a chair near the bed of Bellatrix.

She looked peaceful in her sleep, he could tell she was very beautiful.

"Draco? Son? you better go to sleep ... is late. "Lucio told his son.

"Is Mommy okay?" Draco said.

"I just got to make her sleep, you should sleep with her, I don't know if she'll wake up well ..." Lucio said.

Draco entered his parent's room and found his mother asleep in bed, her eyes swollen and bathed in tears.

He lay facing her and wrapped his arms around her, she returned the embrace unconsciously.

She became comfortable in her son's arms, rested her head on his arm.

Draco drifted into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.


	2. Nothing will be the same

Draco awoke with a muffled sob, and felt a little stuck.  
When he awoke, he realized that his mother cried against his shoulder.  
"Oh mom ..." he said, pressing her against him to stroking her blonde hair.  
"She'll be fine ... Dad called Prof. Snape yesterday... he'll take care of her. "He said against his mother's hair, she relaxed and looked back to unconsciousness.  
He then adjusted his pillow and covered her up to her neck, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.  
"Dad?" Draco froze when he saw Snape in the guest room with his father and Bellatrix.  
"Prof. Snape ... "he said cordially.  
"Good morning Draco ... sit down, is important to you hear this. "He sat next to his father, Bellatrix was awake, with a small black tray on his lap, with some toast and a cup of coffee, which was almost empty.  
She gave a warm smile to Draco, he reciprocated.  
"So Bella ... what do you remember last night? "Snape asked warily.  
"well ... I ... "she coughed a few times then clean the crimson liquid that comes out of your mouth.  
"Aunt ... why do not you write? "Draco suggested, she grinned at the boy.  
"Take it Bella ..." Snape gave her a pen and parchment.

_**I don't remember many things ... But I remember that I was in my cell in Azkaban, the dementors had done their job well leave us meek, too weak to run away, but I see that my cell's wall discard in pieces, so I knew I was free. .. I had forgotten how apparate, or was too weak for that, I swam ... I swam to the east coast of Hogsmeade, then I followed so far, was when I remembered Apparate into the house.  
Everything was very indistinct yesterday, I remember being taken by Draco here, and then I fell asleep.**_

Snape took the parchment and read.  
"Good Bella ... you'll need to take these potions, twice a day, you will feel stronger on some days, but I recommend not get out of bed, unless in necessary occasions, you, Draco, should help your aunt if she needs to get out of bed. "said Snape, Draco nodded.  
Snape left a few minutes later.  
"Bella?" Narcissa seemed sleepy, but was visiting her sister.  
"C-Cissy!" Bellatrix said, her voice was cheerful, although weak.  
"Are you feeling better? Draco said Snape came here today ... "she said, smiling at her older sister.  
"He came ... actually ... "was the first phrase that Bellatrix could form without stuttering.  
"Potions make me feel stronger, but ... I hate to be useless! "Bellatrix demanded, his voice seemed to return to normal tone.  
"You're not useless Bella ..." Narcissa said.  
Bella's attention suddenly turned to an old photo on the bedside table, was her, she was holding a small boy in her arms, and she was so beautiful ...  
"He grew so much ... I feel bad for wasting so much of Draco's life ... "she said.  
A tear trickled from the corner of her eye.  
"He didn't even know who I was ..." she said, her voice trembling.  
"Bella ..." Narcissa said softly and hugged her sister tightly.  
"You need to rest ... I'll bring you some tea, "Narcissa said, softly kissing her sister's forehead.  
Bellatrix nodded, probably things would change, for better or worse, but nothing would remain the same.


	3. Bad Dream

Narcissa waited until Bellatrix was totally asleep to leave the room...

"Mother ... Aunt Bellatrix is better?" Draco asked, crossing with her mother coming down the stairs.

"She'll be, dear." Narcissa replied to Draco, he gave a short nod of his head and left.

Although he knew Bellatrix very recently, it already meant a lot to him...

He saw his mother out of his sight, she looked shaken.

He gave a heavy sigh.

"Oh Draco, do not forget to study for your test Transfiguration, will be on Thursday." Narcissa reminded him.

He slapped his forehead, he had forgotten.

Draco did not know what time it was when he decided to go to bed, the clock was trendy a few minutes ago, so he assumed it was over midnight.

He gave a yawn as he made his way to the bedroom when he heard a distant noise, coming from the room of his aunt.

Like a muffled sob, that intrigued him.

He opened the door carefully to find Bellatrix lying in a fetal position, shivering.

Blankets were strewn about the room; she seemed to be dreaming about something terrible, as she sobbed loudly and cried.

"Aunt ... it's okay ... calm down ..." he shook Bellatrix, who opened his dark eyes, now bathed in tears.

She sobbed again before Draco wraps his arms around her, already in a sitting position.

She curled up in him as if she was afraid he would leave her alone.

She sobbed over in his white shirt, he lightly stroked her rebellious curls, and she was still shaking.

When her breathing became regular, he knew she was asleep, he gently laid her on the bed and covered her with blankets again.

He looked at her while she slept ... Bellatrix looked different from what he heard about ... in his sleep, she seemed vulnerable and fragile.

Draco decided to spend the night with her, he sat down in the chair beside the bed and watched, until he falls asleep.


End file.
